villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Lyn
'Evil Lyn '''is the right-hand sorceress of Skeletor and is the secondary antagonist of the ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe television series. As such, she is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs-Non Disney Villains War Beginnings Evil Lyn is the very definition of treachery. Born a fairy, a sibling to Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather, Lyn decided she wanted more power, and she would seek it. Her first step was adding the word 'Evil' to her title, hoping to differentiate her as much as possible from her sisters. Evil Lyn sought a job working alongside Queen Narissa. Narissa accepted her as an underling, and for some time, she worked as one. Lyn was an extremely adept sorceress, but Narissa always made sure she knew that she was inferior to her. Lyn eventually grew to resent the Queen. Eventually, Narissa began looming around a warlock named Lord Maliss. Narissa actually believed she may feel something of love for him. Maliss, on the other hand, had no intent of commitment. Lyn noticed their respective attitudes, and decided to get back at Narissa. The two shared a night. However, Nathaniel overheard their foray, and was more than happy to rat them out, and have his queen back. Furious, Narissa banished both Maliss and Lyn. Lyn, however, knew more work wasn't hard to find. Another warlock, named Keldor, needed to start an army. Pre-War: Witnessing a Horror Transformation Prior to the events of the first war, Evil Lyn helps Keldor in his conquest for world domination. However, Keldor's recent fight with the Archmage, results in the harm of Keldor's face. Evil Lyn then takes the wounden Keldor to Hordak's temple, where there she opens a portal to the pit of the temple, allowing Hordak's spirit to emerge from within. However, the powerfull magic, blasts away Evil Lyn. As soon as she recovers, she witness upon Keldor's dramatically change, as Hordak states that Keldor has perished. For now, he would be named Skeletor. Evil Lyn then uses her crystal ball of her staff, as a mirror, so that Skeletor would examine himself. Upon discovering his new change, Skeletor laughs maniacally, with Evil Lyn looking in horror. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Called to Arms Skeletor calls together all his greatest warriors, with Evil Lyn being the foremost fighter. He announces his plan to take over cities across the land, with Atlantica and Agrabah being his primary targets. The Battle of Atlantica Evil Lyn takes a critical role in the battle of Atlantica, the kingdom of Ursula, using her magic to give Beast Man, Tri-Klops, and Trap Jaw the ability to breathe underwater. Evil Lyn allows her fellow warriors to take the brunt of the first charge, but she enters the fray once Ursula's lieutenant, Marina del Ray, attacks. del Ray throws an assortment of needles at Lyn, only for Lyn to block them all with a shield charm. Lyn then hefts a massive boulder to crush Ray's eel henchmen and knocks Ray herself out with a blast from her magic staff. The Evil Manta stuns Lyn with another boulder, but she recovers. Evil Lyn is the only one of Skeletor's warriors not knocked out by Ursula's attack, lasting long enough to witness her master's duel with the sea-witch. Lyn is inevitably caught in the crossfire, with Ursula blasting her away from the battlefield. Skeletor, however, wins the day, and Atlantica falls under the faction's control. The Battle of Agrabah Evil Lyn also features heavily in Skeletor's second main assault. After Mechanicles and Abis Mal summon a horde of mud monsters, Lyn freezes them in their tracks. Evil Lyn then personally attacks Mirage, the most powerful fighter on the field. Mirage summons a dragon, only for Lyn to disintegrate it. Once Skeletor enters the fray, Mirage flees, and Agrabah belongs to Skeletor's army. Magical Espionage Evil Lyn infiltrates Maleficent's fortress in the Forbidden Mountain, in order to gather some intel. She finds Pete and thinks she can kill him easily enough. However, Pete unveils the new security system, nearly crushing Lyn with rocks. Lyn is more than capable of deflecting the rocks but is genuinely unprepared to be disarmed by a flying boxing glove. Pete then fires up the dual laser cannons and strikes Lyn; she escapes, but only just. A Final Meeting Evil Lyn reports the Forbidden Mountain's greatest weakness to Skeletor during the last meeting of her faction before the battle. She gets into a quarrel with Beast Man, but Skeletor breaks it up. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountain Evil Lyn leads the frontal assault of the Forbidden Mountain but finds herself face to face with her old enemy, Ursula. She sics Whiplash and Clawful onto the sea witch, but Ursula defeats them both with little effort. Lyn then lays waste to a few of Maleficent's goons. Pete then tries to beat her down, but Beast Man interrupts their brawl. When a giant Abis Mal is sent onto the battlefield, Lyn is the only one of Skeletor's men capable of taking him down; she shrinks him and bests him. When Hades arrives and turns the tide of the fight, Lyn tries to escape with her fellow warriors. However, Queen Grimhilde beats her to the punch and traps them all with a giant boulder. Imprisoned Abis Mal incarcerates the Evil Warriors, including Lyn, in Kent Mansley's prison for a hefty sum. When Whiplash looks to Evil Lyn for a sign of hope, she can only respond with resignation. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Escape from Custody Spending her time in jail and testing the stupidity of Whiplash, Evil Lyn is suddenly confronted by the Mukhtar, who is tasked by Alpha to dispose her off, feeling that she is a dangerous threat. Not wanting to end her ironic life at the hands of the genie hunter, Evil Lyn casts a switcheroo spell, in which the Mukhtar is imprisoned and Evil Lyn is freed. Hearing of Kent Mansley's alerts to his troops to capture the fairy, Evil Lyn makes quickly her escape from Mansley's prison, much to Mansley's frustration. Joining the Acolytes Since Skeletor was gone, prior to the events of the third war, Evil Lyn finds herself without a master. However, a mysterious figure, called Stalker, approaches her and requests her to join his faction of Acolytes. The reluctant Evil Lyn agrees to his offer. Stalker then introduces Evil Lyn to his remain Acolytes. The Battle in Hell While staying in Hell, along with hr new comrades, Evil Lyn and the Acolytes are suddenly get attacked by Oberon's Anti-Acolytes. Evil Lyn is soon confronted by the Weird Sisters, who taunt her that Hell would be her grave. Evil Lyn then responds by hitting the witches with her magic spell, though her spell is quickly wears off. When the Sisters blast massive boulders to fall upon the fairy, Evil Lyn dodges the upcoming. She then creates an energy ring, in which it surrounds the three sisters, and then obliterates them inside of it. Despite her victory over the Sisters, Evil Lyn is no match against Oberon's wrath. who blasts another boulder upon Evil Lyn, knocking her out. It is unknown if she has survived the hit. Non Disney Villains Tournament Duel of the Enchanters Evil Lyn encounters Rasputin, who wishes to have her aid him in his plans. Lyn, ever loyal to Skeletor, declines him help. Rasputin tries to force her hand, entrapping her in a sphere of magical energy. Lyn sourrounds herself with flying boulders, heaving them at Rasputin. He destroys them and summons a nightmare horse to stop Lyn. Evil Lyn manages to make the horse disintegrate, but this provides enough of an opening for Rasputin to disarm Lyn and then pummel her with a massive explosion. Fight to Be FreeCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Evil WarriorsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:Non-Disney VillainsCategory:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the SeriesCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:SorceressCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Captured by Rasputin's allies - Messina, Venger, and Skullmaster - Evil Lyn is prepared to be fed to a monster. At the last second, her master, Skeletor, arrives to free her. Once again empowered with magic, Evil Lyn kills Messina with two blasts of magical energy. Lyn then tries to take on Venger, but he absorbs her magic. The sorcerer then knocks Evil Lyn away with some magic of his own. Lyn and Skeletor thus double team him - Lyn bolting him down with dual magical blasts, while Skeletor opens a portal to the netherworld behind him. Finally, Skullmaster, the being who once defeated Skeletor, arrives. The two clash blades, but Skullmaster prepares to use the same move he used to defeat Skeletor in the past. At that moment, Lyn encases her master in a magical shield. With a new resolve to win, Skeletor kills Skullmaster and gets his revenge. Cold as Ice Evil Lyn travels with Skeletor and the rest of his warriors to destroy the Ice Empire. They first encounter Tarrlok, who manages to disarm Skeletor. Evil Lyn tries to stop him, but the waterbender effectively makes a shield against Lyn's attacks. To crack Tarrlok's defense, Evil Lyn destabilizes the ground, leaving Tarrlok open to a fatal blow from Skeletor. Queen Juliana appears and blasts Evil Lyn back with magic of her own. Juliana later turns her husband, King Haggard, into a massive Red Bull, so to kill Skeletor. Evil Lyn puts a stop to this attempt by turning Haggard back into a human. Skeletor later defeats the two icy imperials. Cartoon Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:The Acolytes Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Characters Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Villains Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Vs Pete Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Villains Battles